I. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to packaging systems. More specifically, but not exclusively, the present invention relates to packaging systems for electronic devices.
II. Description of the Art
The growth of wearable devices is increasing exponentially. This growth is fostered by the decreasing sizes of microprocessors, circuit boards, chips, and other components. Many times it is difficult for potential buyers to notice new electronic devices, especially in retail spaces. Manufacturers must balance attracting potential buyer's attention with preserving resources (e.g., batteries, packaging materials, advertising materials, etc.). The situation may be even more difficult for manufacturers that would like to visually and functionally represent their product to potential buyers.